Conventional pallets comprise ground or floor engaging bottom deck boards which may extend in a first direction, e.g. laterally, of the pallet; stringers or blocks mounted on the bottom deck boards and extending in a second direction, e.g. longitudinally of the pallet to join the deck boards; and top deck boards mounted on the stringers or blocks and adapted to carry a load in use. The top deck boards usually extend parallel to the bottom deck boards. Apertures between the top and bottom deck boards are adapted to receive the tines of a forklift or other lifting device or ropes which may be attached to a crane or hoist.
Conventional pallets are manufactured from timber joists and planks. Wooden pallets are difficult and uneconomical to repair and are usually destroyed if damaged in use. Such pallets are also bulky and difficult to transport. Nails used to fix the boards can be a safety hazard agent to the person handling the pallet or may damage the packaging of the goods being transported.